Nächtliche Verführung
by Blackball
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit seinem Vater fängt Kai an zu verzweifeln. Nicht möchte er mehr spüren als die Nähe und Liebe eines Mannes, doch da sein Vater ihn nicht aus dem Haus lässt, macht er sich keine Hoffung den Mann seiner Träume zu finden. Doch er findet


Nächtliche Verführungen

**Titel: **Nächtliche Verführungen

**Autor: **Blackball

**Fandom: **_**Kizuna**_

**Pairing: **Masa x Kai

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Nach einem Streit mit seinem Vater fängt Kai an zu verzweifeln. Nicht möchte er mehr spüren als die Nähe und Liebe eines Mannes, doch da sein Vater ihn nicht aus dem Haus lässt, macht er sich keine Hoffung den Mann seiner Träume zu finden. Doch er findet ihn und zeigt ihm eine süßen Seiten des Lebens…

**A/N: **Hmh jaaa, also eine Oneshot von mir lach Sehr OOC und wenig Plot! Aber egal, hab mich hier wohl auch mehr der Lemon gewidmet lach

Wütend knallte Kai seine Zimmertür zu. Wäre er doch besser in Tokio geblieben. Doch nein, er musste ja unbedingt in den Semesterferien nach Osaka. Und warum? Das man ihn beschimpfen konnte, dass man ihn einsperren konnte und das er sich zu Tode langweilte. So hatte er sich seine Ferien nicht vorgestellt.

„Ich habe die Schnauze so voll, warum akzeptiert der alte Sack das nicht einfach, ich steh nicht auf Frauen, und nur weil er mich jetzt hier im Haus einsperrt, wird das auch nichts ändern…", wütend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sein Vater hatte wieder mal versucht ihm auszureden, dass er auf Männer stand und dass einzige Argument, welches sich in Kais Kopf fest gehängt hatte war, dass er gar nicht wüsste auf was er sich einlassen würde und woher er das wissen wolle das er Schwul sei wenn er noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hätte. Kai war nach diesem Satz so Perplex, dass er nichts mehr darauf sagen konnte, und Sagano-Senior fand somit seine Bestätigung.

Musste man denn unbedingt mit einem Mann schlafen um zu wissen, dass man schwul war? Kai stellte sich diese Frage nun schon zum dritten Mal in der gleichen Minute, doch die Antwort blieb fern.

Wenn er ehrlich war reizte es ihn ja, endlich mal diese Erfahrung zu sammeln, doch Angst hatte er auch. Ob es weh tat? Ob es sich wirklich so gut anfühlte?

Er musste es raus finden, irgendwie. Aber wie sollte er bitte schön jemanden kennen lernen wenn er nicht mal das Haus verlassen durfte?

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, nach und nach wurde er immer schläfriger. Das letzte was er noch in seinem einigermaßen wachen Zustand zu Stande brachte war sich die Decke über den Körper zu ziehen.

Masanori Araki saß bis spät in die Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch im Hause der Saganos und bearbeitet einige Akten. Er zog sich die Brille aus, legte diese bei Seite und rieb sich die Augen.

/So wird das nichts…, dachte er mürrisch und schlug die Akte zu. Seit er heute Mittag durch Zufall das Gespräch zwischen dem jungen Herrn und dem Boss mitbekommen hatte, war an Arbeit nicht mehr zu denken.

Lange begehrte er heimlich seinen jungen Herren und keiner wusste etwas davon. Zum Glück, sonst würde er jetzt wohl nicht mehr hier sitzen. Masa hatte immer Gedacht, dass Kai einiges an Erfahrungen mit Männern hatte, zumindest kam es immer so rüber. Aber seit dem Mittag war ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Er stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. /Nur einen kleinen Blick…, dachte er und verließ sein Büro. Mit ganz leisen Schritten ging er den Flur entlang und die Treppe zu Kais Zimmer hinauf. Ein kleiner Blick dürfte ja nicht schaden, er wollte ihn unbedingt noch mal sehen, bevor er sich selbst hinlegen würde. Langsam, um keinen Krach zu machen, drückte er die Türklinge hinunter und sah in Kais Zimmer. Es war dunkel, doch brachte der Mond ein dämmriges Licht ins Zimmer. Masa betrat den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Langsam ging er näher auf Kai zu.

Wie friedlich er dort lag. Ein starkes Ziehen breitete sich in Masas Leistengegend aus, sodass er sich selbst gleich verfluchte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr in der Nähe des jungen Herrn bleiben, ohne dieses Verlangen zu spüren, das Verlangen ihn zu berühren und ihn zu küssen.

/Ich muss hier weg, sonst garantiere ich für nichts mehr…, dachte er, doch seine Beine wollten nicht hören. Sein ganzer Körper hörte nicht auf ihn.

Masa kam eine perfide Idee. Doch diese wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, dazu war er nicht fähig. /Wenn das mal gut geht…/.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und blickte um sich. Irgendwas musste hier doch in der Nähe sein, was seine Idee unterstützen konnte. Und tatsächlich, gut das es Winter war. Neben Kais Nachttisch stand ein Stuhl und darauf lag ein Schal.

Vorsichtig stand er wieder auf, griff nach dem Schal, ging hinüber zum Fenster und ließ den Rollladen fast bis ganz nach unten. Gerade noch Kais Umrisse konnte er erkennen, mehr nicht, was auch gut war. Zum Glück schlief Kai immer sehr tief. Etwas ungeschickt ging er zurück zum Bett. Er griff nach Kais Händen und führte diese über seinen Kopf um sie vorsichtig mit dem Schal zusammen zu binden. Er überlegte erst diese auch noch am Bett zu fixieren, entschloss sich aber dagegen.

Der Blonde bekam von alledem nichts mit.

Nur langsam zog er die Decke, welche sich eng und warm an Kais Körper schmiegte, Stück für Stück weg.

Um Gottes Willen was machte er denn hier, das durfte er nicht. Versuchte er sich nochmals zu ermahnen, doch es half nichts, sein Verlangen nach dem Jüngern wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Etwas zögerlich hob der Yakuza seine Hand und strich dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange. Es war zu gefährlich. Kai durfte ihn auf keinen Fall erkennen, und da Masa selbst die Umrisse des Jüngeren sehr gut erkennen konnte, trotz das der Rollladen fast unten war, so würde dieser ihn auch erkennen können.

Er musste ganz sicher gehen und ihm die Augen verbinden. Das Problem war nicht, dass Kai dies mitbekommen würde, dieser hatte immer einen mehr als tiefen Schlaf, das Problem lag darin, mit was? Den Schal wollte er zur anfänglichen eignen Sicherheit dort belassen wo er sich gerade befand, um Kais Handgelenke.

Nach einem Moment verzweifelten grübeln, musste er feststellen wie dumm er doch war. Er öffnete den Knoten seiner Seidenkrawatte und verband mit dieser, Kai vorsichtig die Augen.

Einen kurzen Moment blickte er auf den schlafenden Jungen und warf nun auch die letzten Zweifel über Bord. Wenn er Kai dazu bekommen würde, von alleine mehr zu wollen, dass es ihm gefiel, dann konnte doch nichts schlimmes dabei sein?!

Er beugte sich über den Jüngeren und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die weiche Lippen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchzog Masas Körper.

Knopf für Knopf öffnete er Kais Hemd, dieser lag wieder mal mit seinen normalen Sachen im Bett. /Typisch Kai…, dachte Masa und musste grinsen.

Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnete hatte strich er so als würde er gebrechliches Porzellan berühren über die warme weiche Haut des Jüngeren. Er fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Er konnte sein Verlangen, welches sich immer mehr aufbaute nicht mehr unterdrücken. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, hauchte federleichte Küsse auf den Hals des Blonden, wanderte mit seinen Lippen langsam über die Schultern, Stück für Stück hinunter.

Von Kai konnte man in diesem Moment ein genüssliches Seufzen vernehmen, aber wach wurde er nicht, Masas Taten schienen mit seinem Traum überein zu stimmen.

Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er Kais linke Brustwarze, saugte leicht daran und vernahm ein erneutes Seufzen des Jüngeren. Kai wandt sich leicht unter Masas hauchzarten Berührungen und dennoch schlief er weiter.

Kai träumte von dem was er jede Nacht träumte, einem Mann, der ihn sanft berührte, der ihm zeigte, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte berührt zu werden. Nur dieser Traum war intensiver als die, die er die Nächte zuvor immer hatte. Der Blonde wurde allmählich wach, aber diese sanften Berührungen aus seinen Träumen waren nicht verschwunden, sie waren noch da. Er wunderte sich darüber, schob es aber im ersten Moment auf starke Nachwirkungen seines Traumes.

Nach einigen Sekunden wurde dem Jüngeren schlagartig bewusst, das er nicht träumte. Denn nun merkte er das seine Hände zusammengebunden und seine Augen abgedeckt waren. Eine ungewohnte Angst kroch in seinen Körper. Er zuckte zusammen.

Wer war da bei ihm, wer hatte ihn gefesselt, wer berührte ihn da?

Was war verdammt noch mal los?

Er wollte schreien, doch dazu kam er nicht.

Warme zarte Lippen pressten sich auf die seinen. Kai wollte sich wehren, doch der Unbekannte zog ihn in seinen Bann. Nach einem kurzen Moment begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Als die warme, feuchte Zunge des Unbekannten über seine Lippen wanderte, öffnete Kai ohne zu zögern seinen Mund ein Stück, und gewährte dieser forschen Zunge Einlass.

Masa löste sich erst wieder aus dem Kuss, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Kai nicht laut los schreien würde. „Ich tue dir nichts…ich möchte das du dich wohl fühlst…", hauchte Masa mit leiser verstellter Stimme.

Kai zitterte leicht, noch immer hatte er Angst, doch schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte. „W-wer bist…du?" Fragte er leise und scheu.

„Niemand….", hauchte ihm Masa wieder mit verstellter Stimme ins Ohr und küsste Kai wieder. Masa durfte auf keinen Fall normal reden, denn sonst würde er in Teufels Küche kommen, oder schlimmer noch in Saganos Seniors Büro.

„Niemand….nein…bitte, sag mir wer du bist…warum bist du hier, was hast du vor…warum….was tust du mit mir…", ein doch leicht ängstlicher Tonfall mischte sich in Kais neugierige Fragen. „So viele Fragen…? Ich kann darauf nicht antworten, antworte du mir auf meine…", sanft strich Masa über Kais freien Oberkörper. „Hast du Angst?". Kai nickte und schüttelte den Kopf zugleich. „Vor was hast du Angst…vor mir…vor dem was passieren könnte?"

„Vor….vor dem was passieren wird…", hauchte Kai nervös. Masa musste lächeln. „Es wird nichts passieren was du nicht möchtest…hast du schon mal davon geträumt, verführt zu werden, berührt zu werden, geküsst zu werden?"

Masa wollte mit seinen Fragen dem Blonden die letzte vorhandene Angst nehmen. „Ja….jede Nacht…", antwortete Kai deutlich verlegen.

„Möchtest du, dass deine Träume wahr werden?"

„Ja….und Nein…", erklärte der Blonde nach kurzer Bedenkzeit ehrlich.

„Erklär mir warum Ja und Nein…."

„Ich will wissen wer du bist…", Kai versuchte es nochmals.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, was ich dir sagen kann junger Herr der Saganos ist, dass ich jemand bin, der dich schon lange beobachtet hat, der schon lange wissen wollte, wie sich deine Lippen anfühlen, der sich danach gesehnt hat, deine weiche Haut zu berühren. Ich möchte dir deinen Traum erfüllen, dir zeigen wie gut es sich anfühlt berührt zu werden, dir heiße Schauer durch den Körper jagen, dir zeigen wie es ist in eine andere Welt einzutauchen….aber dies kann ich dir nur zeigen, wenn du mir vertraust und nicht von mir verlangst dir zu sagen wer ich bin….".

Alleine diese Worte, Worte in denen viel Gefühl lag, ließen Kais Gefühle vor Freude und Erregung tanzen. „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen…ohne dass dich jemand bemerkt hat…". Wenn der Fremde schon nicht sagen wollte wer er war, so musste Kai es auf diese Art versuchen, etwas mehr über den Unbekannten herauszufinden. „Es gibt immer Mittel und Wege….", doch diese Antwort brachte den Jüngeren nicht weiter.

Behutsam strich Masa weiterhin sanft über Kais Körper, hauchte zarte Küsse an seinem Hals entlang. Neckte die rechte Brustwarze mit seinen Fingern, spielte mit dieser bis sie hart wurde. Kai keuchte leise. „Sag mir…möchtest du, dass deine Träume wahr werden?" Wollte der Ältere wissen.

Kai brauchte einen Moment bis er ein leises „Ja…", über seine Lippen kommen ließ. „…aber?" Masa merkte gleich das dies nicht alles war. „…ich habe immer noch Angst….", gab Kai zu und seufzte wieder genüsslich, als der Unbekannte mit seiner Zunge über seinen Hals hinunter wanderte. „Vor was hast du Angst….", Masa bekam auf diese Frage keine Antwort. „…dir braucht nichts peinlich zu sein, sag es mir…damit ich weiß wie ich dir diese Angst nehmen kann". Noch immer wagte der Jüngere es nicht, seine Befürchtungen laut zu sagen.

„Sag es… mir….", mit den Fingerspitzen strich Masa dem Jüngeren über die Seite und entlockte ihm wieder ein leises Keuchen. „Ich…also…!Tut…es weh…?" Kai war diese Frage oberpeinlich und eigentlich wollte er es nicht sagen, doch ihm blieb keine andere Möglichkeit.

Masa musste lächeln. „Wenn ich nein sage, dann ist es vielleicht gelogen, aber es wird kein richtiger Schmerz sein…und das Gefühl wird schneller vergehen, als du es wahrnehmen kannst….lass es mich dir zeigen…", wenn Kai es nicht wollte, dann würde er ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen. Denn etwas zu tun, was Kai Angst machte, würde Masa nie fertig bringen. Dazu liebte er den blonden jungen Mann zu sehr.

Stille trat ein, die nur immer wieder kurz von Kais leichtem Keuchen unterbrochen wurde. Masa hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn weiterhin sanft zu streicheln und zu küssen. „Zeig es mir…", verlangte Kai, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er es wollte.

Masas Herz machte vor Freude Sprünge. Jetzt hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen die er brauchte um das zu tun, was er sich schon lange gewünschte hatte.

Sanft legte er seine Hand an Kais Wange, strich mit seinem Daumen über die Konturen der weichen Lippen, bevor er sie mit den seinen verschloss. Wieder tastete er sich mit seiner Zunge an Kais Lippen entlang und wartete darauf das der Jüngere ihm Einlass gewährte. Langsam suchend nach Kais Zunge schickte er seine los. Sie berührten sich, tanzten miteinander, kämpften.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete Kais Hose und spielte mit den Finger am Bund herum. Kai sollte sich an alles, jede kleinste Berührung gewöhnen. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in Kais Jeans wandern, blieb aber über dessen Shorts. Er legte seine Hand auf dessen leicht erregtes Glied und spürte gleich wie der Jüngere kurz zusammen zuckte. Dennoch ließ er seine Hand ruhig dort liegen und schickte seine andere Hand auf Wanderschaft.

Diese strich von seinen Lippen den Hals hinunter über die Schulter zur linken Brustwarze. Von dort wanderte er weiter hinüber zur Rechten Brustwarze, neckte diese wieder kurz und wanderte dann tiefer, umkreiste mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Bauchnabel und verschwand wieder vom Körper des Jüngeren.

Den gleichen Weg setzte Masa mit seinen Lippen an, küsste dieselbe Strecke entlang, machte halt bei seinen Brustwarzen, umkreiste diese mit der Zunge, saugte daran und biss leicht hinein.

Kais Körper wurde von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen. Innerlich bebte er vor wachsender Erregung. Jede einzelne Berührung sog er tief in sich auf.

Masas Hand wanderte wieder aus Kais Jeans, er entfernte sich einen Moment von Kai, stand auf, betrachtet ihn kurz soweit er ihn sehen konnte und entledigte sich seiner eigenen Kleidung.

Kai der durch die Abwesenheit des Unbekannten wieder leicht nervös wurde, seufzte erleichtert als er wieder die leichten, erregenden Streicheleinheiten spürte. Mittlerweile war es Kai egal, wer dieser Unbekannte war, man gab ihm die Möglichkeit, dass seine Träume real werden konnten und Kai nahm es dankend an.

Masa entkleidete nun auch den Blonden ganz.

„Küss…mich", bat Kai leise und sehr schüchtern. Masa lächelte. Noch nie hatte er dem Blonden einen Wunsch abgeschlagen, nun ja außer ihm heute zu sagen wer er war. Erneut versanken sie in einen sanften Kuss.

Der Schwarzhaarige presste seinen Körper eng an den des Jüngeren, lag mit einem Bein genau zwischen den seinen. Nur leicht bewegte er seinen ganzen Körper ein wenig, rieb sich an Kai, welcher in den Kuss hinein stöhnte.

Kai löste sich aus dem Kuss, legte den Kopf auf die Seite und stöhnte kurz laut auf. „Mehr….bitte…", verlangte er. Denn das was der Fremde dort gerade mit ihm machte, brachte ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte nicht so kommen, er wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte ihn tief in sich zu spüren.

Genau darauf hatte Masa gewartet, quälend langsam arbeitete er sich an dem schmalen Körper mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten nach unten. Entlockte Kai immer wieder ein qualvoll süßes Stöhnen. „Oh Bitte…!" Keuchte Kai leicht abwesend als Masa über den Schaft seines Gliedes bis zur Eichel leckte.

Einen Moment zögerte der Yakuza, er wollte das es für Kai angenehm wurde und er selbst hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass diese Stellung für Männer nur angenehm war, wenn beide Erfahrung hatten. Wieder löste er sich von dem Jüngeren. Mit einer liebevollen, stummen Andeutung machte er Kai klar, dass er sich auf den Bauch drehen sollte.

Der Blonde befolgte diesen Befehl ohne Fragen zu stellen. Ein wenig überrascht war er, als der Unbekannte einen Arm unter seine Hüfte schob und sein Becken etwas hochzog. „Knie…dich hin…", bat Masa ihn und hauchte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. Erneut folgte Kai leicht geistesabwesend diesen Anweisungen.

Der Yakuza brauchte ihn nicht mehr bitten seine Beine ein wenig zu spreizen. Kai machte dies von alleine als spürte, dass der Unbekannte sich hinlegte. Der Blonde schien zu ahnen was er vor hatte und machte es ihm somit leichter. Masa lag nun so unter seinem Bon, dass er dessen Erregung wieder ohne Probleme mit seinem Mund verwöhnen konnte. Seine Zunge, neckte die empfindliche Eichel, kitzelte diese, glitt in Runden darum. Das süßes Stöhnen des Blonden drang wieder in seine Ohren. Oh wie er es liebte.

Kai krallte seine zusammengebundenen Hände in das Bettlaken. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorn sinken und ließ ab und an immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen kommen. Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur ein Traum war? Nein, noch nie war einer seine Träume so real gewesen.

Sanft glitten Masa Finger an den empfindlichen Hoden entlang, wohl wissend, dass der Jüngere dieses Gefühl noch mehr genießen würde. Immer wieder verwöhnte er das Glied mit seiner Zunge, nahm es mal tiefer in den Mund auf und glitt ein Stück zurück. Erst als er spürte das Kai knapp vor seinem Höhepunkt stand ließ er von ihm ab und befeuchtet seine Finger ein wenig.

Langsam glitt er mit den feuchten Fingern durch den Spalt und neckte den verspannten Muskelring von außen. Immer wieder umkreiste er diesen und übte sanften Druck darauf aus. Kai begann sich langsam wieder etwas zu beruhigen, sein Atem wurde langsam wieder regelmäßiger.

Langsam drang der Schwarzhaarige ein Stück mit seinem Zeigefinger ein, stoppte jedoch sofort als sich der Muskel eng um ihn schloss. „Entspann dich…", flüsterte er leise seinem Bon zu. Wenige Sekunden später konnte er tiefer vordringen. Immer wieder zog er seinen Finger fast gänzlich aus der heißen Enge zurück und drang erneut ein. Als Kai laut aufstöhnte, wusste er, dass er nach langer Suche endlich jenen süßen Punkt gefunden hatte. Noch mal stieß er dagegen, zog seinen Finger jedoch dann ganz zurück.

Der Blonde murrte leise. Was machte dieser Fremde da nur mit ihm. „Bitte…", jammerte er. Kai wollte noch viel mehr spüren, als dass was er bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte.

Masa schmunzelte über die Ungeduld, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. Er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt nicht genug Zeit lassen würde, dass der Blonde nachher starke Schmerzen haben würde. Und genau dass sollte nicht passieren. Langsam drang er mit zwei Fingern wieder in ihn ein, wartete bis sich der Muskel wieder entspannt hatte und bewegte seine Finger wieder suchend nach dem süßen Punkt.

Das alles machte den Blonden langsam wahnsinnig. Als er nun auch wieder den heißen Mund um sein Glied fühlte stöhnte er kehlig auf. Er konnte sein Becken nicht mehr still halten, zu stark waren die Stimulationen die der Fremde auf ihn ausübte. Immer fester krallte er seine Hände in das Laken.

Erst als ein dritter Finger in sein Inneres fand, keuchte er leicht schmerzvoll auf und verspannte sich. Zwei waren in Ordnung gewesen, aber der dritte verlangte ihm Moment sehr viel ab. Er wimmerte leise auf, als der Fremde trotz seiner Verspannung tiefer vordrang.

Masa tat es leid, dass er so vorgehen musste, aber Kai schien sich einfach nicht mehr entspannen zu wollen. Deutlich spürte er wie die Lust aus dem Körper des Blonden wich. Das eben noch sehr steife Glied des Blonden welches er mit seiner Zunge sanft verwöhnte schlaffte ein wenig ab. „Halte aus…es wird gleich besser", hauchte er ihm nun aufbauend zu.

Der Yakuza behielt recht, nur einen Moment später als er mit den Fingern komplett in ihm war und sie das erste mal zurück zog stöhnte der Blonde wieder vor Lust auf. Der enge Muskelring hatte sich in Gelee verwandelt und würde ihm nun keinen Widerstand mehr leisten.

„Bitte …mehr", jammerte Kai und stöhnte auf. Der Fremde brachte ihn schon wieder so weit, dass er kurz davor war sich seinen erregenden Gefühlen haltlos hinzugeben. Masa schmunzelte innerlich bei dieser Bitte. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob der Blonde gut genug vorbereitet war. Er ließ von ihm ab und richtete sich auf.

Als er zwischen seinen Beinen kniete beugte er sich über den Kleineren und hauchte ihn zarte küsse in den Nacken. „Willst du mich wirklich spüren?" Fragte er ein letztes Mal und Kai nickte deutlich, so dass Masa es wahrnahm. Er drückte sein hartes, vor Erregung pochendes Glied gegen den Muskelring. Erfreut darüber das dieser sich nicht wie befürchtet verspannte drang er langsam ein. Genau achtete er nun auf die Laute die Kai von sich gab.

Ein leiser Schrei, nicht schmerzvoll, sondern voller Lust, machten ihm klar, dass er keine weiteren Bedenken haben musste. „Bitte…", wimmerte Kai, dem das alles zu langsam ging. Er wollte diesen Mann richtig spüren, tief in sich, immer wieder.

Als hätte der Yakuza die Gedanken gelesen, drang er nun ganz und gar ein. Zog sich langsam nur ein kleines Stück zurück und drang wieder vor. Oh diese heiße Enge, langsam aber sicher verlor er seine Vernunft und ließ sich von seiner eigenen Lust leiten. Immer schneller wurde sein Rhythmus, immer weiter zog er sich zurück um mit einem Stoß sich wieder tief in dem Blonden zu versenken. Kai zerrte am Bettlaken, stöhnte laut konnte nicht glauben was er nun fühlt, konnte nicht glauben das es endlich soweit war und er mit einem Mann das Bett teilte.

Immer lauter wurde das Stöhnen der beiden, mischte sich und vereinte sich. Masa konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, konnte nicht mehr langsamer machen, alles was er nun wollte war sich in diesem jungen Mann, den er schon so lange begehrte und liebte, seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Er stand kurz so kurz davor.

Als Kais Körper begann im Taumel der Lust zu zucken und der Junge seinen Gefühlen erlag war es auch für Masa vorbei. Der Muskelring wurde unter der Verspannung des Jungen so verdammt eng, dass ihm keine Beherrschung, wenn er sie noch gehabt hätte, geholfen hätte.

Lange Zeit lagen sie da. Masa hatte den Blonden in seine Arme gezogen, sodass Kai nun mit dem Rücken an ihn geschmiegt lag. Seine Augen waren noch verbunden, ebenso seine Hände. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte es nicht riskieren, dass sein Bon doch noch herausfand wer er war. „Wirst du bleiben?" Fragte Kai, der einige Zeit sehr still gewesen war. „Nein, ich muss wieder, wenn man mich hier erwischen würde könnte ich mein Todesurteil unterschreiben", erklärte Masa und löste sich nun von dem kleineren.

Kai seufzte traurig auf, er spürte, wie seine Hände losgemacht wurden und hört das Rascheln von Kleindung. Erst als er die Schritte des Mannes hörte wie dieser Richtung seiner Tür ging nahm er allen Mut zusammen und sagte leise „Danke Masa".

Der Yakuza blieb erschrocken stehen. Woher wusste der Blonde das denn nun? „Woher?" Kam die leise Frage nun auch über seine Lippen. „Am Ende hast du dich doch verraten", erklärte Kai löste nun seine Augenbinde und setzte sich auf um das kleine Licht am Nachttisch anzumachen.

Als er aufblickte, sah er Masas verwunderten vielleicht sogar etwas ängstlichen Blick. „Womit?" Fragte der Ältere nun. Dabei hatte er doch so darauf geachtet. „Als du mich in deine Arme gezogen hast. Diese Nähe kannte ich von dir…ab da wusste ich das du es bist. Eigentlich war ich blöd es nicht gleich zu wissen!" Kai schmunzelte. „Komm her…bitte!" Bat er den Älteren.

Langsam ging Masa wieder auf den Blonden zu und setzte sich auf das Bett. Kai richtete sich auf, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn sanft. „Danke Masa!" Sagte er nochmals und lächelt den Yakuza an. „Auch wenn das wohl einmalig war!" Kai seufzte. „Nur wenn du willst, dass dies eine einmalige Sache war", erklärte Masa und lächelte.

Kais Augen begannen regelrecht zu leuchten und schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich will noch viel mehr mit dir erleben", gab er zu. „Dann sind wir schon zu zweit, aber wir müssen acht geben Bon!"

Kai nickte stumm. Ja das mussten sie, denn wenn sein Vater auch nur etwas ahnen würde, hätten sie beide Probleme.

Was beide jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnten, war das Takeshi Sagano genau dies am Morgen bei dem Streit mit seinem Sohn beabsichtigt hatte. Denn der Alte Mann wusste genau das Masa sie belauschte.

Und so kamen Dinge ins Rollen die schon lange eingefädelt worden waren…


End file.
